


Sparring

by Nostra



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Sparring, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostra/pseuds/Nostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha has to give him this, at least: he’d gotten closer than last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> This is another work done for RT Secret Santa - as such, any out of character behaviour is because I've only seen half of the first season of RWBY. I hope you enjoy regardless!

Pyrrha has to give him this, at least: he’d gotten closer than last time.

Still, she dances out of his way, throwing a leg behind her and letting gravity pitch her backward, dodging the blond boy seamlessly. Though she isn’t a cocky person by any means, she can’t help but let a small smile turn up at the corners of her mouth; she likes to think she only lets the smile take over because she knows the boy can’t see her. She smiles as her boots skid across the ground before she grinds them into the soft dirt below, slowing her motion, her high ponytail swinging behind her. A small cloud of dust kicks up into the air as she lets her chest heave in dense breaths.

“Hey, Jaune, not bad at all!” She screams, pulling her blindfold from her eyes. She studies the lanky man before her: he stands still, his shoulders hanging low, his longsword clutched tightly in his grasp. His whole body shakes.

“Jaune, are you hurt?” Pyrrha cries. She runs over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She can’t remember using her javelin at all, and yet…

“Jaune, what’s wrong, did I hurt you?” She says in a rush. She shakes his shoulder a little. He straightens his back and removes his blindfold. Underneath, Pyrrha sees at last that he’s crying, his big blue eyes watery with tears.

“Where does it hurt, Jaune?” Nervously, she fidgets her fingers of one hand in the fabric of his shirt.

Jaune sniffs, rubbing his eyes. He pushes her arm away lightly.

“It’s… Nothing,” He says at last, “Sorry.” He flashes a big smile but Pyrrha sees something deeper glimmering in the depths of his eyes. She’s never seen that there before.

“Hey,” she smiles. Finally he looks her in the eyes. It seems like he’s working up the courage, his brows twisting and his mouth twitching in a way Pyrrha imagines she’d done herself before, but only in battle.

“Why are you scared?” She asks, placing the expression at last. He smiles, a few tears spilling down his face as he gives a weak laugh. He mumbles something about honesty as he rubs his tears quickly away. He’s about as good with words as she is. He sighs.

“I just wanted to get you that time,” He laughs, “I thought I was going to.”

She bites her lip a little bit before she makes up her mind about what to say.

“You were really close,” she says with an easy smile.

“Thanks, Pyrrha, but you don’t have to lie to me,” he looks to the ground.

“Hey…” She lifted his chin up with a gentle finger, “I’m not.”

He breathes in deeply and out in a loud exhale.

“Really?” He’s holding his breath.

She nods, intertwining her fingers into his. He blushes, yet he tightens his fingers on her rough hands.

“You’re so soft,” she laughs, rubbing her thumb on his hand and putting her other in his messy hair. She ruffles it up a little bit, smiling.

“Hey!” He yelps, pulling away, “I’m not soft!” He flattens his hair on his head as best he can. “I-I’m rugged! Manly!” He crosses his arms.

“I like it,” she says softly. He blinks at her.

“Seriously, Jaune. You’re getting there,” she reaffirms. He nods, determination set on his face. She lets go of his hand, stands on her tiptoes, and gives him a light peck on his (soft) lips. His eyes widen in surprise as he stands completely still.

“Let’s go again,” Pyrrha says with a smile, turning away from the boy with blue eyes. She laughs; it takes him few minutes to recover and get back into position once again.


End file.
